The present invention relates to a hollow thread bundle for material and/or heat exchange, including a plurality of substantially parallel hollow threads of substantially equal length, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Hollow thread bundles of the above-mentioned type are needed, for example, for a manufacture of heat exchangers and modules which are used, for example, in the following fields in plasmaphoresis in which blood plasma is separated from the cellular particles, in blood oxygenation, in microfiltration particularly cross-flow microfiltration, in dialysis, in reverse osmosis, and in ultrafiltration. These hollow thread bundles are produced by assembling a plurality of hollow threads and cutting them by length. Since the hollow threads run out of a hollow thread spinning machine with a speed which is very high for their handling by post working to hollow thread bundles, the hollow threads are first wound individually or in groups. From the thusproduced coils the hollow threads then form hollow thread bundles or packets. Hollow threads for the above-mentioned field of application are very sensitive, so that when the hollow threads are handled and wound in accordance with the known methods they are damaged.